My Beautiful Rescue
by Smoshy-Timelord
Summary: Ian is in an abusive relationship and he is in need to a rescue, but will it arrive in time to save him? Will Ian end up his boyfriends punching bag or will he get away and finally be happy? Ianthony smut. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Another Ianthony story, enjoy guys. :) Disclaimer: I do not own Smosh.**

Ian's P.O.V.

I laid uncomfortably alone on my bed. I hurt so badly due to my body covered in bruises. I laid broken and bruised there. Things had been so good at first and now things wrong and terrible. How could something so wonderful turn so sour? I just wanted this to stop.

I had been in a relationship for three years with a man named Alex. Yes, that's right; I was in a relationship with a man. It was wonderful at first, but he started drinking and began to abuse me. I still couldn't believe this had happened. I just wished I could have walked away because I didn't want to be in this relationship. I just wanted to be happy and not worrying about being hurt.

I grabbed my pillow and hugged it tightly to my chest. I couldn't handle this. It had hurt to think about it. I wanted to be happy. Suddenly there was a loud crash in the living room signaling that Alex was home drunk again. I covered up under the blankets and pulled them over my head. I attempted to pretend I was asleep, so he would leave me alone.

He stumbled in and crashed into several things before falling onto the bed. "Iann~!" he drunkenly sang.

I hoped that if I kept pretending to be asleep that he would leave me alone. He began to violently shake me. "Ian! Wake the fuck up, you nasty little bitch!" He began to shout.

I tried to act sleepy and said, "W-what, Alex?"

"I want you," he said as he tried to kiss me on the lips.

"Alex, you're drunk. Please stop," I asked trying to push him off.

"Shut the fuck up, bitch," he slurred as he tried again.

"Get the fuck off, Alex!" I shouted trying to shove him off.

"Shut the fuck up, you're going to do this and going to fucking like it, you little whore!" he gritted out between his teeth.

"Please get off of me," I asked trying to hold back a sob.

"No!" He sneered.

That was it; I finally snapped and kneed him in the groin in means of escape. He let go and gave me enough time to escape him. I got up and ran to the front door. He was soon following pursuit. I slung the door open and ran into the streets. He was getting closer, but I still was out of reach.

He finally caught up with me and grabbed me by the back of the shirt, choking me. He pulled me down to concrete and began hitting me in the face, repeatedly. Soon, I could taste blood as he continued to hit me. I began to hear the sound of sirens as I began to slip from conscious.

When I finally woke up the walls were plain white. I sat up kind of confused and then suddenly my memories rushed back as I looked at my bruise-covered arms. I had finally gotten away from him. I sighed a little sigh of relieve.

A few minutes after me waking up a nurse in a blue scrubs walks in. She smiles and places the food she had been carrying on the bedside table. "Well, hello, Mr. Hecox. It's good to see you awake. How are you feeling?" She asked as she smiled sweetly at me.

"I'm in pain, but I feel better," I admitted smiling up at her.

"Okay, well you have a visitor. Would you like me to send them back?" she asked as she handed me a cup of water.

I drank the water and put the cup back on the table and laid back again. I closed my eyes as I couldn't believe that I was finally away from that abusive prick.

As I inhaled slowly, I heard footsteps enter the room and then someone touched my hand. "Did you fall back asleep," the voice asked softly.

I opened my eyes quickly as I realized the voice. Suddenly my heartbeat quickened as I found Anthony standing there.

"Anthony, hey," I blushed as I looked up at him.

"How you feeling?" he asked me as he took a seat in the chair next to my hospital bed.

"I'm sore, but I feel so much better now that I'm away from Alex," I told him.

"Why didn't you ever tell me he was abusing you, Ian?" Anthony asked me with worrying plaguing his flawless face.

"I didn't want to bother you with it," I said avoiding eye contact with him.

"Ian, anything that involves you will not bother you," He said as he reached up and caressed my cheek. "Oh and I have a spare room so you're moving in with me."

"Okay and that sounds good," I smiled as I looked up at his face.

Suddenly he leaned over and gently kissed me on the lips. After a few seconds I began to kiss back, careful not to hurt my busted lip I had gotten from Alex punching me in the face.

We kissed gently for a few minutes and finally pulled back. I looked up at him smiling.

"I know I just got out of a relationship, one which I didn't want any more for a long time, but will you go out on a date with me?" I asked as I looked up at him and smiled gently.

"Ian, you don't understand how long I've waited for you to ask," He smiled as he grabbed my hand, "but yes I will."

"Okay, how does when I get out of the hospital sound?" I asked smiling like a mad man.

"Sounds greats, but until you get out I will be right here by your side to make sure you will be okay." He smiled as he gave my hand a gentle, reassuring squeeze.

**Here is Chapter One. I'm going to try to at least make three chapters, but I hope you guys enjoyed. Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, I hope you guys enjoy. Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh. I only own the plot :3**

Anthony's P.O.V.

* * *

I had kept my promise and visited Ian every time I could and for as long as I could. I was so happy to see him finally happy and away from that douche-bag, Alex. Ian's bruises were beginning to fade and his smile only grew. I was so glad to have _my_ Ian back.

I walked into his room where he was standing up getting ready to leave. In my hands I held a beautiful bouquet of tiger lilies. His face lit up when I walked in. He truly seemed happy.

"Hey, there, I bought you something. I hope you like them." I smiled as I walked over to him and handed him the beautiful arrangement of flowers.

"Oh my god, Anthony, they are beautiful." He gushed as he looked down at the flowers he held in his hands. "They are just amazing."

"I thought they would be a nice way to start our first date," I admitted.

"Oh that's right, today's our first date." Ian smiled like a mad man.

"Yeah. Hey, Ian, want to know something?" I asked as I gave him a small peck on the lips.

"Sure," he smiled after the kiss broke.

"I've noticed how much you've been smiling and how you truly look happier now. I can't honestly remember the last time I seen you smile like this or look this happy. I've missed it, I've missed you," I admitted, as I blushed a little.

"Yeah because I haven't been this happy in a long time and now I'm going on a date with a guy I've liked for so long. How could I possibly not smile?" he laughed a little as he looked up at me.

"You're eyes are so beautiful, Ian," I stated as I caressed his cheek with my hand and slowly brought his lips to mine. We kissed softly for a minute or so. "So, we should get going."

"Of course, let's go," he smiled and gave me a small peck on the lips.

We headed out to my car as we held hands not caring what people thought. We were happy and that was all that mattered. We made it to my car before I asked, "So where would you like to go handsome?"

"How about just a simple café or restaurant? Ya know, nothing too big or fancy," He asked as we got in.

"A simple little restaurant sounds good," I replied as we headed to a restaurant.

We pulled up to a small, kind of fancy restaurant. I smiled as we were seated. Ian looked so good tonight, even with the fading yellowish bruises. It was great seeing him recover.

"You look absolutely handsome tonight, Ian," I smiled as he looked through the menu.

"Thank you so much, Ant. You look handsome as well," He smiled and began to blush.

"Is someone blushing?" I teased playfully.

"Yes, because you make me feel absolutely wanted and like I actually mean something to someone. Without you in my life I don't know what I would have done. Oh, by the way, thank you for all of this." He smiled up at me as our waiter walked up to us.

We gave him our orders and then walked away. We sat quietly together for a little while, it was a comfortable silence.

"So, I have somewhere else to take you tonight," I smiled as the waiter brought us our food.

"Really, where?" his face lit up even more.

"It's a surprise, let's just say it's a beautiful place, but is still not as beautiful as you," I smiled at him we began to eat.

"You're so cheesy, you know it, Ant?" Ian teased, playfully.

"Yes, I am, but you enjoy it," I laughed as we ate.

We laughed and talked about everything as we ate. It was truly wonderful. I couldn't remember when I felt this good. It felt so good to be eating dinner with the guy I had a huge crush on for so many years. I couldn't wipe that goofy smile off my face the entire time. I just couldn't believe it was happening.

"Is something wrong?" Ian asked as he finished up his food.

I shook my head as I was pulled back t reality and replied, "Oh, yeah, sorry. I was just thinking how lucky I am to finally be eating dinner with the guy I've had a huge crush on for so long. Now I just can't stop smiling because I still can't believe this is actually happening. Part of me is expecting to wake up and realize that it this is just a dream," I admitted as I finished eating.

"This isn't a dream. This is really happening, Ant, and I'm so glad it is," he smiled as he leaned forward slightly and caressed my cheek, softly.

"You're are absolutely amazing, Ian," I smiled as I kissed his hand.

We got our bill and paid and then we finally left. The sun was starting to set and the sunset was beautiful. "Hey we better hurry." I said as I walked to the car.

We drove for about five minutes until we reached a beach. We got out and started walking. Ian looked around in awe. He was so fascinated by the beach. I couldn't help but smile at him as we walked to a secluded, beautiful part of the beach.

Ian gasped loudly as we approached it and found a blanket, covered with rose petals, and a basket sitting there. "D-did you do this, Ant?" I asked transfixed at the sight in front of him.

"Yes, I wanted to make this night special. Oh, hey, look at the sunset," I smiled as I point to the sunset.

"Oh my god! Anthony, it's absolutely gorgeous," Ian gushed as he sat down.

"Yes, you are," I smiled as I sat down and grabbed two wine glasses, wine, and a couple candles out of the basket.

"You're so sweet, Ant," He smiled at me as his eyes began to water. "Thank you so much,"

"It's no problem. I just want to make you feel special," I smiled as I lit the candles and placed them securely over the blanket and then poured us some wine.

"Anthony, thank you so much," He said looking at me, I could see the happiness in his eyes.

"I love you, Ian." I said as caressed his cheek and leaned forward to capture his lips with mine.

"I lo-"

* * *

I woke up suddenly; it had all been a dream. It all had seemed so real. I sat up in bed as I ran my fingers through my hair. Was Alex really abusing him, I thought to myself.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed, Please review? Thank you for reading. Chapter 3 will hopefully be up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3, here you guys go, read and review please?**

* * *

Anthony's P.O.V.

I sat up ran my fingers through my hair. Could Ian really be getting abused? I needed to make sure he was okay. I would never admit it out loud, but I was in love with Ian. I had to make sure he was okay.

I grabbed my phone of my bedside table and texted Ian, 'Hey I need you to come over. We need to talk about some things.'

I didn't want to believe that Ian was being abused. It made me sick to my stomach to actually think about. I loved Ian and I didn't want any harm to come to such a wonderful man. I sighed as I heaved myself out of bed and waited for a reply from Ian.

I decided to clean up my apartment as I waited. I just felt like I need to keep busy so I didn't get all worked up about something that might not even be true. I had to remain calm, for the sake of my sanity.

It had been an hour since I had texted Ian and I had finished cleaning, so I decided I would bake some food. I really need to stop over-thinking things. It was probably just a stupid dream; Alex would never lay a hand on Ian, in the wrong sense.

I kept trying to tell myself that nothing was wrong. The apartment was filled with the scent of chocolate chip cookie, brownies, and cake. Everything smelled great and I smiled halfheartedly, still worrying about Ian.

I was pulled from my thoughts when there was a knock on the door, my stomach instantly dropped. The first thought to come to my mind was, 'Is it Ian?'

I shakily walked to the door and slowly opened the door. I let out a sigh of relief when I found Ian standing there in front of me. Something seemed off about him, I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Hey, Ian, come inside? I just made a bunch of sweets and stuff," I offered as I stepped out of the way to let him in.

"Thank you, Anthony," He smiled slightly, something was wrong. Ian never smiled like that. His smile was dead and full of what seemed like sorrow, his normal smile was filled with laughter and happiness.

"Go ahead and sit down. I'll bring you a few cookies and brownies and something to drink," I smiled as I studied his face.

"Thank you, again," He said as he gave that dead smile again.

"No problem," I smiled as I headed to the kitchen and Ian walked to the couch.

I came back to him with a plate of associated baked goods and a glass of milk. I sat them down on the coffee table in front of us. "Here you go, I hope you like them," I smiled as he picked up a cookie and bit into it.

"They are delicious, Ant," he said, which took me aback. He hadn't called me that in so long.

"Um, Ian, I obviously asked you to come over because I have to talk to you about something," I sighed as I looked down.

"Yeah, what is it?" he asked in a dead tone tugging at his long sleeves. That's it! That's what was off; he was wearing long sleeves and jeans in the California weather.

"This, Ian," I said as I pointed to his sleeves then to his pants. "We live in California and it probably 90 degrees out there or something and you're walk around in this. What's going on?" I asked, trying to keep from yelling.

"I-I can't tell you, Ant…" he said as he looked down at his hands like he was ashamed.

"Ian, do you love him? Do you love, Alex?" I asked kind of harshly.

"No…" he said softly as he continued to look down at his hands. "I don't want to be with him. I haven't for a while. I just can't leave him."

"He's abusing you isn't he?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes, he is, that's why I can't leave. He will find me and hurt me even more," Ian began to cry as he spoke.

"Ian, you and I will go and get your stuff tomorrow and then we will leave together, somewhere he will never find us. We are best friends," I said as I touched his hand lightly.

"R-really?" He stuttered a little as he looked up at my through teary eyes.

"Of course, Ian," I said as I grabbed some tissues to wipe away his tears.

"Thank you so much, Anthony," He smiled up at me as I wiped away his tears.

"You're welcome. I can't sit here and watch you get abused," I responded as I finished wiping the tears away.

"Anthony?" He spoke softly as he looked up at me.

"Yes?" I smiled at him when he softly touched my cheek as he leaned in close to me.

I leaned in and our lips met in the middle. It was a soft sweet kiss. I softly caressed his cheek as I pulled him close, deepening the kiss. He let a soft happy noise. Soon we ended the kiss.

"I've been waiting to do that since high school," Ian admitted, smiling.

"Have you really?" I asked, slightly shocked at the fact that Ian had thought about kissing me, of all people, me, Anthony Padilla.

"Of course, I had the hugest crush on you, but honestly that crush is gone," he smiled softly to himself as he looked down at his hands.

"Then why did you kiss me?" I asked, completely confused. "Oh god, please don't tell me it was some kind of rebound thing."

"No, it's just no longer a crush; I'm in love with you, Anthony." He smiled as he leaned in and kissed my cheek.

"Y-You're in love with me?" I blushed, dumbfounded.

"Of course," He said as he kissed me again.

"I'm in love with you, too, Ian," I finally confessed looking into his beautiful blue eyes.

I pulled him close and started kissing him again. This kiss began to get heated and passionate. Soon I was lying back on the couch with Ian lying on top of me. His hands began to play with the hem of my shirt and then his hands went under my shirt and softly touched my stomach. We made soft happy noises as the kiss began to go further.

Ian pulled back from the kiss and pulled off my shirt. After he removed my shirt he began to attack my neck with kisses, as I pulled his hair gently urging him to go on. His kisses began to go lower and lower until he had reached my chest.

"Ian, I think we should wait until we get out of town and away from Alex, but please stay here tonight?" I asked as he stopped and looked up at me.

"Yeah, you're probably right," He laughed as he rested his head against my chest, "and of course I'll stay here tonight."

I smiled and planted a small kiss on top of his disheveled bowl haircut. He made a happy little noise.

"Hey, Ian, I love you," I smiled as I ran my fingers through his hair.

"I love you, too, Ant," He replied before we fell asleep in each other's arms

* * *

.

**Chapter 3, there you go! :D I hope you guys liked it. There is still a little more to come.**


End file.
